


The Lightless Path

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Ficlet, M/M, They're both alone without each other, season three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of <i> that </i> moment from the trailer.<br/>--<br/>"The truth is not sweet on his tongue, but it dances."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightless Path

"Hannibal."

He calls out into the shadow, into the unending dim tunnels that sprawl out around them. Lets his voice ring and die, and then quiets. No need to yell. He knows the other is there like he knows the pounding of his heart. The significant pull of the other's presence, near, finally, after all those days past, the hours, the endless stretch of minutes. This seems to him, in this moment, the inevitability of their separation, the way it was always going to end. Alone, on the lightless path, and Hannibal, somewhere, alone in the darkness with him.

The black stirs, the hidden things in it, what he can't see, but surrounds him. The strands of terrible melody flying through the spaces around them, filling the throb silence leaves on his ear. The sudden breath that is eased, the clatter of burden falling.

_Hannibal._ He breaths silently to himself and then breathes out. _I hate you, I've missed you, I -_

"I forgive you."

The truth is not sweet on his tongue, but it dances.


End file.
